


Art for Still Clueless by Andromytta for the SPN Movie Big Bang

by Undici



Category: Clueless (1995), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Undici





	Art for Still Clueless by Andromytta for the SPN Movie Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still Clueless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246789) by [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta), [Undici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Undici). 



 

 

Hello Readers!

 

Wasn’t this fic great? As soon as I saw that there was a Clueless inspired fic for this Bang I immediately hoped I would get to do the art for it! And I think my Author perfectly nailed Cher’s voice, so this was just a joy to read for a girl who grew up in the 90’s like me. I chose a couple of moments that are the quintessential American high-school experience for my non-american eyes, the  _"Walk down the halls eyeing the guy you like"_  and  _"The Prom."_  I tried to have some fun with the clothes, as they’re a big part of what makes Clueless so interesting to watch. Trying to draw tartan was definitely a challenge (as was drawing 4 profile faces!!) but where’s the fun in a bang if not in the challenge? I of course say this now… after having redrawn Cas face 4 times. :D

 

A big big thank you to my Author, to the Mods for running this Bang with so much love and to all the other Authors and Artists who participated. Y’all are awesome!

Lots of love, 

EL (aka [Heart-eyescastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246789/chapters/heart-eyescastiel.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, aka goblinsundown on Reddit & Discord :) )


End file.
